I anixi
|conductor = Charis Andreadis|position = 13th|points = 36|previous = Horis Skopo|next = Olou Tou Kosmou I Elpida|image = R-6046767-1409689076-7821.jpeg.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}I Anixi '''(translation: "The Spring") '''was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Sophia Voussou. The song is a rock opera/power ballad with jazz elements, with Vossou telling her lover that if they are together it will be as if spring has begun. It was performed 4th on the night following Malta and preceding Switzerland. Despite Sophia's successful vocal performance, a saxophonist, who was the replacement for another, bungled his notes during his solo.. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 36 points. Lyrics |-| Greek= An ertheis kai ti nychta mou ntytheis An ertheis kai sto soma mou kryfteis An ertheis kai sta dichtya mou blechteis Ena na xereis, de tha prodotheis An ertheis kai ti nychta mou ntytheis An ertheis kai sto soma mou kryfteis An ertheis kai sta dichtya mou blechteis Ena na xereis, de tha prodotheis Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Tha ‘nai ouranou katanyxi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Sta xafnika Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Tha ‘nai ouranou katanyxi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Sta xafnika An stous anemous eimast’ anoichtoi An s’ oti zoume eimaste pistoi An tou erota mas denei i klosti Ta dyo kormia mas, kipoi kremastoi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Tha ‘nai ouranou katanyxi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Sta xafnika Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Tha ‘nai ouranou katanyxi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Sta xafnika Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Tha ‘nai ouranou katanyxi Tha ‘nai sa na bainei i anoixi Sta xafnika |-| Translation= If you come and get dressed at my night If you come and hide in my body If you come and get entangled in my nets One thing you should know, you won’t be betrayed If you come and get dressed at my night If you come and hide in my body If you come and get entangled in my nets One thing you should know, you won’t be betrayed It will be as if the spring comes in It will be devoutness of sky It will be as if the spring comes in Suddenly It will be as if the spring comes in It will be devoutness of sky It will be as if the spring comes in Suddenly If we are open to the winds If we are faithful to what we live If the thread of love binds us Our two bodies will be hanging gardens It will be as if the spring comes in It will be devoutness of sky It will be as if the spring comes in Suddenly It will be as if the spring comes in It will be devoutness of sky It will be as if the spring comes in Suddenly It will be as if the spring comes in It will be devoutness of sky It will be as if the spring comes in Suddenly Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:Greece Category:20th Century Eurovision